Just a crackfic
by AikoujOi
Summary: What could happened if Hidekaz and Masashi met. Plus Seishi makes an appearance at the end. No actual characotrs used just mentions of them, Crossover cause it about the two artists.


Author Notes: This takes place in New York City and its basically Hidekaz and Masashi getting into an argument. This is just a funny little crackfic that I came up, I'm sure if they really met, they wouldn't fight and such. They might actully be fans of each other works, who knows. And I have nothing against the pairs mentioned and the charactors mentioned, I am a huge Hetalia fan and a Naruto fan, though not as much though.

It was a beautiful day in New York City, the birds were chirping and well nobody can't hear them at the moment cause the sound of two bickering men were filling the air,

"My manga has better quality! One of them shouted.

"If by quality you mean one giant killfest!" The other shouted.

"HEY! Its important to the plot! Besides I can't remeber the plot of your manga. Oh wait theres a pasta-loving idiot, am I right?"

"Says the man who created a RAMEN-loving idiot!"

They were fighting outside a small cafe and a large gathering of people, some of them Naruto and Hetalia fans, stopped to watch the two Japanese manga artists known named Hidekaz and Masashi.

"Well at least he doesn't eat hamburgers like a certain blonde-blue eyed...."

"How nice you're bashing one of your own charactors!"

"At least my work is more well known than your historical based, oh I'm sorry, _loosely_ historically based webcomic!"

"HEY! You damn well know I do my research!" Soon Hidekaz started chasing Masashi down the street. The people of New York City just ignored the two men screaming like ten years old.

"And how popular are you again?" Masashi asked, as he turned around as the other man stopped,

"I have fans,"

"Your family doesn't count! With that the chase started again. Masashi darted down the multiple steets and roads, Hidekaz still yelling,

"At least I don't spazz over Sasuke!"

"You shoud be the one to to talk Mr. I-fangirl-over-America and England!"

"I do not Mr. SasuNaru fangirl!"

"England lover!

"Get back here! The two men kept chasing all over town and the fans of both anime who had see the two men fighting had text their friends. Soon everybody who was a fan of Hetalia and Naruto now know about the fight and went out to see it.

"Hey I'm Hidekaz and I created a annoying hamburger eating idiot!" Masashi was now mocking him.

"Look at me, I'm Masashi, who purpously made Sasuke an annoying emo kid who everyone falls in love with!"

"You take that back! He is a complex charactor!" Masashi was now the one chasing Hidekaz. Some of the fans had even taken out their video camera and started filming the whole thing. Soon Hidekaz stopped and turned around, stating to mock Naruto,

"Look at me, I'm Naruto the ramen loving hero,"

"Grrr, you should say the same for that hero idiot you created!"

"Well I least I don't have a whiny sissy charactor!"

"Oh then please explain Arthur Kirkland!

"Nope, not unless you explain that neurotic mess you call Sakura!"

"Hey coming from someone who made Belarus the most unstable person I've seen in a second rate manga!"

"You take that back, Mr I-have-an-ego-the-size-of-Jupiter!" By now the two were wrestling each, falling down to the ground a few seconds later. Seishi, Masashi's twin brother, had heard the argueing a few minutes early,

"Atleast people can actually learn from my manga! Wait, what does your manga teach Kishi, how to be more violent!

"Shut up!" Seishi was a few feet away holding his latest work. He knew he was probally going to get his butt kicked but it'll be worth it for the younger Kishimoto, he decided to wait a few more minutes,

"You want to know why my mange is the most popular in the world? Cause it actually has an orignal plot!"

"Hey! Mine at least make people aware of history!"

"How long has the anime version been going? Oh that right, ITS NOT EVEN ON TV!"

"SHUT IT! It just consists of filler after filler after filler, unlike my creation Hetalia-Axis Powers,"

"Right and you think you're the first person to think of personified countries," Masashi sarcastically said.

"Hey, it was original and YOU KNOW IT!

By now Seishi was getting tired of the bickering and decided to make his presence known.

"Um, hi," in a voice that could've been louder.

"SEISHI! Dearest brother," Masashi got of the ground and grabbed Seishi by the shoulder, "Whose manga would you say is the best?

"Don't listen to your egotistical moron of a brother!" Hidekaz had shoved Seishi towards him and whispered in his ear, "He is trying to persuade you to say Naruto the best!" Seishi got out of Hidekaz hold and backed away trying to come up with the best anwser that won't get him killed,

"Uhh, both," Silence filled the air for the first time that day,

"Hey wait, what do you have in your hand?" Masashi asked, noticing the book.

"Oh its just my latest work, here take a look." Seishi handed the book while the two men looked at it. They looked at the back and it bold letter was the comments,

"The best manga book to come out of Japan.

"Strong charactors and orignal plot!"

"Seishi may be the newest most popular manga-ka!" and the straw that broke the camels back for Hidakaz and Masashi,

"Think of it has a combination of Hetalia and Naruto....BUT BETTER!"

The two men looked up and glanced at Seishi who was now sporting a sheepish grin.

"GET HIM!" Both of them started to chase Seishi, whose screams now pierced the air of New York City,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
